Lumpy
"Doh! So what's now?!" —'Lumpy', Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Lumpy is one of the minor characters in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. History ''Happy Tree Friends Origins In ''Happy Tree Friends Origins, most Happy Tree Kingdom residents got captured by Bowser. This includes Lumpy. He is later seen in the middle of Stage 6: Volcanic Jungle, exhausted from his attempt to escape. After defeating Bowser, he is later seen with the rest of the captured tree friends. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 In one mid-game cutscene in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, Lumpy, Handy, Pop, Cub, Yoshi, Neena, and Tacho meet up with Cuddles and his companions before the latter group proceed to Bowser's Fortress. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Lumpy also appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, once again as a non-playable character. General information Personality Lumpy usually means well but he is clumsy and extremely stupid. He also screams like a girl. Physical description Lumpy is a light blue moose with apparently very low intelligence, bad teeth (although they are clear white), distorted eyes and mismatched antlers (they always change directions). Abilities Due to Lumpy's strength and size, he tends to survive more punishment than the other tree friends. He manages to survive his attempted escape from Bowser's empire in Happy Tree Friends Origins. Relationships Lumpy is known to be the big brother, or perhaps babysitter, of many of the other characters. Lumpy is friends with Cuddles, Toothy, and Petunia. Lumpy and Giggles seem to be good friends, though they can be rivals due to their differing personalities. Handy and Lumpy’s friendship seems to be neutral. With Pop and Cub, Lumpy is very neutral towards them. With Flaky, the two also seem to be good friends. He gets along well with Flippy, with the only problem coming from Flippy's evil side. He and Flippy live in the same town in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. Lumpy might be friends with Nutty. Lumpy has an unclear relationship with Lifty and Shifty despite the raccoons siding with Bowser's army. He does oppose Bowser himself, though. Gallery Artwork d5igd0e-df8dda71-7a1f-4204-b2cb-93478624c5d0.png|Vampire Lumpy meeting tree friend version of Skarlet from Mortal Kombat 9. d4y3hoj-0dd404c3-1aa1-4aac-8d42-84076129685d.png|2012 artwork. Htf adventures all cast by htfmegaman d4y7nrg-fullview.jpg|Artwork of the series' main cast. Sprites lumpyorigins.png|''Happy Tree Friends Origins'' cameotreefriends6.png|''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6'' lumpyportraitorigins.png|''Happy Tree Friends Origins'' Quotes *''"Ohhh... It's tragedy!! My animals are escaped and the two girls are kidnapped by circled cats!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point *''"Doh! So what's now?!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Game appearances Trivia *Lumpy may be based off Goofy from the Mickey Mouse cartoons because both have similar personalities, voices, and are the tallest of the group. *Most of the time, Lumpy's mismatched antlers change into different positions. *Lumpy wears an invisible T-shirt that blends in with his skin. *Lumpy likes golfing. *Lumpy can not control cars or other vehicles very well. *Lumpy is one of the blue characters. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Moose Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Allies